<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You &amp; Me by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887239">You &amp; Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate'>Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost No Dialogue, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, a lil depression, because that's just how it is sometimes, but calling it 'feeling down', mark calls hyuck baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's coping mechanism with feeling down was listening to soft music really loudly through his headphones, just beating the good vibes into himself. Donghyuck however, seemed to have a very different approach of how to deal with feeling down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You &amp; Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, idk what this is. I wanted to write something fluffy because everything is fucked right now and I'm really unmotivated. I'll fix any typos or stuff later so don't worry about that.</p><p>Edit: For anyone who was blessed enough to see the original summary, I hope you won't miss it because I am now in my right mind and am already embarrassed.</p><p>Hope you enjoy whatever this is though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something about penetrating your ears with the loud sounds of comfort.</p><p>Mark couldn't quite describe it but when he blasted soft songs through his headphones, probably damaging his ears for forever, he felt so much better than if he listened to it quietly. The music just had a different vibe to it, like it was aggressively trying to cheer him up.</p><p>And so, Mark found himself lying on his carpet, staring up at the ceiling, hands folded over his stomach and headphones blasting <em>It's Alright</em>. Mark's head was blissfully empty, not a single thought making an appearance. This allowed Mark to just listen to the music and tune out everything, mostly why he was lying here in the first place.</p><p>It wasn't like he knew anyways, that's just how it was sometimes. He'd feel down or umotivated and that was how he ended up in the most random spots of the dorm, staring at the ceiling. None of his roommates ever really bothered him when they found him on the couch or the kitchen floor and Mark was really grateful for that. Maybe he should get them a thank you gift or something.</p><p>Over the loud music, Mark heard a few voices but he didn't pay them any attention, finally closing his eyes, hoping that he might be able to sleep off whatever was wrong. </p><p>A door opened and closed and then someone lied down next to Mark. Mark opened his eyes again and turned his head only to find Donghyuck in the same position as Mark had been, hands on his stomach, eyes on the ceiling. For a second, Mark contemplated taking his headphones off and talking to his boyfriend but then Donghyuck turned over, throwing an arm over Mark and burying his nose in the crook of his neck. Donghyuck shuffled even closer, entangling their legs and laying a hand in Mark's hair. The hand carded through his hair slowly as Donghyuck's eyes closed and his eyelashes fanned against Mark's skin.</p><p>And so they lay there, cuddling on the ground, not having exchanged one word. Mark was looking at Donghyuck now, headphones still playing extremely loud comfort music. Donghyuck didn't attempt to move or do literally anything but cling to Mark so it was peaceful.</p><p>Donghyuck was clingy normally anyways, always finding openings in Mark's defences to hug or kiss him and make him blush because he still wasn't used to the affection.</p><p>The two of them hadn't been dating for long, maybe two months but that didn't stop Donghyuck from proclaiming that Mark was the love of his life and that he would die for him. It really wasn't a surprise that he was a theatre major. He was loud and open and Mark honestly wasn't sure how they had even ended up together. What he was sure of though was that he really did like Donghyuck a lot. Donghyuck had charisma and a lot of charm and Mark found it impossible to ignore.</p><p>His arm wound itself around Donghyuck and pulled him impossibly closer, Mark's free hand finally taking the headphones off. Donghyuck lifted his head and tilted it, asking with a pout, “What's wrong?”</p><p>Mark chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of Donghyuck's eyes. He was so cute but he looked more exhausted than what Mark was used to. His eyes weren't as sparkly as normally and he seemed a lot more tame.</p><p>“Nothing, baby. Is everything alright with you, though? You never really come over without bothering me. Why so peaceful,” Mark tried to crack a joke and managed to elicit a small huff from Donghyuck. He counted it as a win, though the reaction was very muted compared to what Donghyuck normally would've done. Donghyuck's head fell down on Mark's chest as he shrugged and replied, “I just don't feel so great right now, I guess.”</p><p>Mark hummed, deciding that it was his turn of carding his hand through Donghyuck's hair softly, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. For a second, there was a small smile on Donghyuck's face and then it was gone again. That worried Mark even more as it became evident that Donghyuck's bright, bubbly demeanor wouldn't come back soon. </p><p>“Hey, baby, can I help you somehow? Should I make tea or something?” Mark asked, gently scratching Donghyuck's scalp to try and relax him a little. Donghyuck sniffled and shrugged.</p><p>“I don't know, I just wanna be loved.”</p><p>“Okay. Let's move to the bed first then. The carpet isn't too comfortable.”</p><p>Mark gently nudged Donghyuck and they slowly got up together, dragging themselves over to Mark's bed. On the way there, Mark got rid of his headphones. They would only be in the way if he wanted to cuddle with Donghyuck.</p><p>Mark laid down on his bed and beckoned Donghyuck closer with a hand motion.</p><p>“Come here, baby. I'll give you all my love.”</p><p>This time, Donghyuck rolled his eyes but he was smiling, sliding over the bed into Mark's open arms, basically lying down on him. Mark didn't mind though, since Donghyuck was warm and a comfortable weight, almost grounding. He hummed under his breath, carding his hand through Donghyuck's hair again. He'd never thought Donghyuck would feel down too, would actually come to him instead of music or anything else to get comfort.</p><p>Overwhelmed by a sudden wave of affection, Mark tilted Donghyuck's head to peck him on the lips and whisper, “Hey, I'll always be here if you need me, okay?”</p><p>Donghyuck blinked slowly before a small smile spread on his lips. He kissed Mark once before mumbling, “The same goes for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>